


maybe insulting a party in front of its host isnt always a terrible idea

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, M/M, background rosemary - Freeform, dave is a movie dude, karkat is an actor, karkat talks shit about daves party right in front of him, loosely based on that one part of the great gatsby, where nick is talking to gatsby but doesnt know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: You don't like parties. You don't want to be at this party. You end up telling this to the host.In your defense, you didn't know it was him.





	maybe insulting a party in front of its host isnt always a terrible idea

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee
> 
> fun fact I wrote the beginning bit of this like last week and picked it back up tonight because i had like zero ideas for anything else
> 
> tbh if doing this daily thing manages to clear out my unfinished stuff a bit im perfectly fine with that

You don’t like parties. You don’t go to parties. Well, okay, you’re at a party right now so technically you do go to parties, but you certainly aren’t enjoying yourself in any way, shape, or fashion. You’re only here because you have to be -- your agent told you that the party’s being thrown by some bigshot movie guy who apparently writes, directs, and produces all of his own stuff, and who is currently working on a new film. Your agent already got you am audition, so you don’t really understand why you have to be here, but he tells you that it’s for PR. Frankly, you don’t give a shit.

You haven’t talked to a single person since you arrived, except for your best friend Kanaya. The two of you met a few years back when you were working on the same movie (she was one of the costume designers and you had a bad habit of being tall and needing alterations near-constantly) and you’ve been practically inseparable ever since. She was here with you when you’d arrived, but you haven’t seen her in a while and you have a feeling you probably won’t until it’s time to leave. 

You’re not having a good time at all. You’ve already said so, but it’s still definitely true. You decide to go get a drink, even though you were supposed to already have one, and after doing so you make your way out to the balcony of the penthouse apartment where the party was being hosted. You hold your cup in both of your hands and rest your elbows on the railing, looking out over the city and taking in the view of the lights that you don’t always get to see from your own small apartment. 

After a few minutes, someone joins you. You see out of the corner of your eye as someone who you’ve never met comes up next to you, resting their own elbows on the railing but facing the opposite direction as what you are and leaning back against the railing instead of forward like you. 

You turn your head to look at him when he arrives. He’s dressed sharply, much like everyone else in attendance: he’s in a black suit, which is normal, but what is not quite as usual is his bright red tie and dark sunglasses that he’s wearing even though it’s the middle of the night and the rooms inside the apartment are dark. He’s holding a cup that’s nearly identical to yours.

He speaks without looking at you. “So, what do you think of the party?”

You shrug and look back out over the city skyline. “It’s alright, I guess. I don't go to parties very often so I don’t really have a concrete opinion on them. I gotta tell you though,” you look back up at him. “So far this isn’t one of my favorites.”

He shifts his gaze down to you. He doesn’t turn his head fully, instead only angling it a bit so he can point his eyes down at you while still appearing to be looking elsewhere due to his shades. “Oh, yeah? And why’s that?”

“Well, for starters, I didn’t even want to come. The only reasons I showed up are: One,” you hold up one finger, “because my agent wanted me to meet some famous director guy, and two,” you put up a second finger, “because a friend of mine asked me to come. And on that note, I haven’t even seen said friend or famous director guy since I showed up!” You fling your hands out in exasperation, careful to not throw your drink. You shake your head in frustration as you continue. “I don’t know why I bothered showing up. I don’t care for the music they’re playing, which is also way too loud, I haven’t talked to anyone since I got here, and I’m not even drunk!” 

“Well,” the man says, “you’re talking to me, aren’t you?” 

You look up to him again to see that he’s wearing a small smile on his face, the first change in his expression that you’ve seen since he showed up. You look back once again before you speak. “Yeah, I guess. Sorry to unload all this shit on you, by the way. Honestly, if I should be complaining to anyone it’s the asshole who threw this damn party in the first place. I’d tell him his party fucking sucks and that I wanna go home. I don’t even care if he puts me in his next shitty movie or not.”

The person beside you doesn’t answer for a second, and you’re about to say something when you hear him start quietly laughing. You watch in confusion, a frustrated look on your face, as you try to figure out just what the fuck could possibly be so damn funny. 

Then, you ask. “What’s so damn funny?”

He stops laughing and reaches up to lift his shades just a touch and wipe a (probably nonexistent) tear from his eye, and he turns to look at you, an amused smile left behind on his face. “Dude, I’m the asshole who threw this damn party.”

You freeze. You can’t fucking believe you just told the host of this party how much you hated it. And you called him an asshole. You start to flounder for an excuse, to tell him that you didn’t mean any of it, it’s really a great party and he seems like a really nice guy, but he just waves a hand to dismiss it, and you go silent. 

“Nah, nah, dude, it’s cool. I hate this shit too.” 

Your jaw drops. “You fucking _what?_ ”

He nods. “Yeah. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m really not a huge fan of parties. I only throw ‘em cause I’m supposed to be like, a big deal or something, and what kind of asshole movie guy would I be if I didn’t?” He holds his cup out a bit. “This shit? It’s fucking apple juice my man.” He takes a drink, and then points a finger at you. “By the way, you’re Karkat Vantas, right?”

You nearly choke. Not only did you say all that shit (which has been since forgiven, in your defense), this guy already knew who you were? You can hardly believe it. “Shit, yeah, that’s me. Why do- how do you know who I am?”

“Well,” he replies, “Do you know Rose Lalonde?” 

You nod. “Yeah. Famous author of some kinda weird wizard shit, probably the reason Kanaya abandoned me considering how much she talks about her all the time and the fact that she told me that she was going to be here. I know the name.”

He nods, matching you. “Yeah. She’s my sister. Told me earlier that a real cute girl said she was here with her actor friend who’s aiming to land a role in my next film.” 

Once again, your jaw drops. Kanaya told Rose Lalonde about you? And, in turn, Rose told her brother, who just happens to be the same movie director that you were supposed to talk to tonight? It seems to crazy to be real. “That’s fucking insane.”

He laughs. “Yeah, dude, it sure fuckin’ is.” He turns towards you, actually moving his whole body this time, and holds out a hand to you. “My name is Dave Strider. It’s a pleasure making your acquaintance, Karkat, and I would love to have you cast in my next film.” 

You turn towards him as well, still absolutely blown away by all the shit that just happened. You shake his hand, and quietly thank him. 

“It was nice talking with you, Karkat.” He releases your hand from his grip and turns to head back into the party, but hesitates. “Oh wait, before I go, one thing.”

You let your hand drop back down to your side. “Uh, yeah, sure, what do you need?”

He gives you a flirtatious smile. “I lost my number, do you think I could borrow yours?”

You groan at the cheesy pickup line and tell him to fuck off, but you can't stop a smile from appearing on your face. 

He ends up getting your number from Kanaya.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
